10 Marca 2012
TVP 1 05:50 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 06:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 5599 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5599); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5600 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5600); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Moda na sukces - odc. 5601 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5601); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:20 Z Jedynką po drodze; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Hannah Montana - odc. 44 (18 s. II) (.); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:30 Disney! Cudowny Świat - Boska przygoda Sharpay (Sharpay's Fabulous Adventures); komedia kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:00 Teraz Miki! - Wakacje w przyczepie, odc. 18 (Trailer Horn); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Międzynarodowy Dziecięcy Festiwal Piosenki i Tańca w Koninie; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Jak to działa; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Wojownicze żółwie ninja (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) - txt. str. 777; film science fiction kraj prod.Hongkong, USA (2007); reż.:Kevin Munroe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:30 Weekendowy magazyn filmowy; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Zwierzęta świata - Dzika Rosja. Kamczatka cz. 2. (Wild Russia) - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2009); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 SOS dla czterech łap - odc. 2; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Za jakie grzechy (New in Town); komedia kraj prod.Kanada, USA (2008); reż.:Jonas Elmer; wyk.:Renee Zellweger, Harry Jr. Connick; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:25 Lekkoatletyka - Halowe Mistrzostwa Świata - Stambuł dz. 2 kraj prod.Szwecja (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:00 Wieczorynka - Marta mówi! - Marta śpiewa, odc. 25 (Martha Sings); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 19:55 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 MŚ w rajdach samochodowych - Rajd Meksyku; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 GOL T - Mobile Ekstraklasa; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:20 Komisarz Alex - odc. 2/13 - Uniknąć śmierci - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:15 Hit na sobotę - Randka w ciemno; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2009); reż.:Wojciech Wójcik; wyk.:Katarzyna Maciąg, Borys Szyc, Lesław Żurek, Anna Dereszowska, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Bogusław Linda, Tomasz Kot, Danuta Stenka, Krystyna Tkacz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:05 Męska rzecz... - Grindhouse cz. 1 Death Proof (Grindhouse vol. 1 Death Proof); thriller kraj prod.USA (2006); reż.:Quentin Tarantino; wyk.:Kurt Russell, Rose McGowan, Danny Trejo, Rosario Dawson; STEREO, 16:9, Dozwolone od lat 18 01:05 Kino nocnych marków - Memento (Memento); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2000); reż.:Christopher Nolan; wyk.:Guy Pearce, Joe Pantoliano, Carrie-Anne Moss; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:55 Kino nocnych marków - Ocaleni - odc. 2/7 (ep. 2); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:40 Kino nocnych marków - Ocaleni - odc. 3/7 (ep. 3); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:00 Anna Dymna - spotkajmy się - Małgorzata i Mariusz Sakowscy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:30 Niezwykłe zwierzęta - Asy przestworzy - odc. 8 / 10 (Extraordinary animals - seria 2 - ep. 8 / 10); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:55 Familijna Dwójka - Opowieści Śrubziemia - odc. 10 Szata zdobi człowieka (Muddle Earth ep. Clothes Maketh The Men); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:10 Familijna Dwójka - Opowieści Śrubziemia - odc. 11 Randalf stracił pamięć (Muddle Earth ep. Randalf’s Memory Meltdown); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 M jak miłość - odc. 896; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 9.25, 10.05 Pogoda: 9.20, 10.00; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 715 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 716 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 UEFA EURO 2012 - magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:25 Poziom 2.0 - odc. 72; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 Wajrak na tropie - Serce puszczy - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1931; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 1 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (2012); reż.:Sylwester Jakimow; wyk.:Kinga Preis, Jacek Braciak, Anna Seniuk, Tomek Karolak, Przemysław Sadowski, Zdzisław Wajdern, Antoni Królikowski, Natalia Idzikiewicz, Weronika Kosobudzka; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:15 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (78); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - Czy kochamy seriale? (55); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:45 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:55 Kulisy - Postaw na milion - odc. 26; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Postaw na milion - odc. 26; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Bitwa na głosy - (2); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:55 Bitwa na głosy - after party (2); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 22:15 Kino relaks - Miłosne gierki (Leatherheads); komedia romantyczna kraj prod.Niemcy, USA (2008); reż.:George Clooney; wyk.:George Clooney, John Krasinski, Renee Zelweger, Stephen Root; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Klasyka Polskiego Kabaretu - Kabareton Stanisława Tyma - Komu piosenkę; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Oszustwo z miłości (Ultimate Deception); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1999); reż.:Richard A. Colla; wyk.:Yasmine Bleeth, Richard Grieco, Sabrina Grdevich; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:40 Miłosne gierki (Leatherheads); komedia romantyczna kraj prod.Niemcy, USA (2008); reż.:George Clooney; wyk.:George Clooney, John Krasinski, Renee Zelweger, Stephen Root; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Katowice 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:09 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:23 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:36 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07.45 Baśnie i bajki polskie 08.15 Narciarski weekend 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:38 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08.45 Rozkminka - magazyn 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:15 Infonuta; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 59 (odc. 59); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Era Wynalazków - Odc. 19; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info - Podsumowanie Tygodnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Debata Trójstronna; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17.00 Program rozrywkowy 17.30 Fascynujące Śląskie 17.55 Pogoda 18.00 Gotuj z Rączką 18.30 Aktualności - wydanie główne 18.50 Gość kulturalny 19.00 Sport 19.15 Magazyn meteo 19.25 Narciarski weekend 19.40 Tajemnice przyrody Piotra Kardasza 20:00 Prawdę mówiąc - odc. 28; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:00 Kod dostępu - odc. 2; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 21.45 Aktualności 21.55 Pogoda 22.00 Sport 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:23 Emigranci z przymusu (Unreturned, The); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2010); reż.:Nathan Fisher; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:56 Prawdę mówiąc - odc. 28; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:25 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:52 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:59 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:11 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 59 (odc. 59); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:25 Era Wynalazków - Odc. 19; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:40 Serwis Info - Podsumowanie Tygodnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:13 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:40 Kod dostępu - odc. 2; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:06 Emigranci z przymusu (Unreturned, The); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2010); reż.:Nathan Fisher; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:03 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:02 Debata Trójstronna; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:28 Kod dostępu - odc. 2; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.15 Przygody Animków (96, 1) - serial animowany 08.15 Pies Huckleberry (32, 33) - serial animowany 08.45 Pinky i Mózg 2 (22) - serial animowany 09.15 Scooby-Doo (24) - serial animowany 09.45 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów - magazyn piłkarski 10.15 Ewa gotuje (150) - magazyn kulinarny 10.45 Się kręci na żywo (2) - magazyn kulturalny 11.45 Tylko muzyka. Must be the music (1) - program rozrywkowy 13.45 Serce nie sługa - komedia romantyczna, USA 2001 15.45 Kłopoty z facetami - komedia romantyczna, USA 1992 17.45 Pamiętniki z wakacji (19) - serial paradokumentalny 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (283) - serial komediowy 20.05 Sezon na misia 2 - film animowany, USA 2008 21.55 Skorumpowani - film sensacyjny, Polska 2008 00.45 Jedyna ocalona (2) - thriller, Kanada 2000 02.30 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 03.30 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy 04.45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy TVN 05.40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.55 Mango - telezakupy 08.00 s.o.s. DLA ŚWIATA - cykl reportaży, Polska 2011 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.05 Na Wspólnej (1568, 1569) - serial obyczajowy 12.45 You can dance - Po prostu tańcz! 7 (1/14) - program rozrywkowy 13.50 Kung Fu Panda - film animowany, USA 2008 15.45 Julia (46, 47) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 18.00 Kuchenne rewolucje 5 (2) - program rozrywkowy 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.35 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 X Factor 2 - program rozrywkowy 21.30 Nigdy nie mów nigdy - komedia obyczajowa, Polska 2009 23.40 Niepohamowana siła - film sensacyjny, USA 1993 01.25 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01.40 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 03.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 03.50 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 5:00 Galileo Extra Odcinek: 10 5:50 Kot w butach 7:30 Dragons' Den - jak zostać milionerem Odcinek: 1 8:30 Heidi i dzieciaki Odcinek: 2 9:00 Różowa pantera Odcinek: 28 9:30 Różowa pantera Odcinek: 29 10:00 Różowa pantera Odcinek: 30 10:30 Różowa pantera Odcinek: 31 11:00 Galileo Odcinek: 262 12:00 Mała czarna Odcinek: 332 13:00 Ryzykanci Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 5 14:00 V-Max 14:30 Oggy i ferajna 14:55 Zgubiono znaleziono 17:00 Mistrz kuchni: Gordon Ramsay Odcinek: 1 18:00 Galileo - jak to możliwe Odcinek: 1 19:00 Galileo Odcinek: 264 20:00 STOP Drogówka 21:00 Nowy 22:50 Noc żywych trupów 0:40 Miejski łowca 2:45 TV market 3:00 To był dzień 3:50 To był dzień na świecie 4:15 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 6:00 Lalka Odcinek: 1 7:30 Taki jest świat - pod lupą Odcinek: 1 8:30 Potęga przyrody Odcinek: 1 9:30 Gniew natury Odcinek: 1 10:35 Biegiem przez las 12:20 Gang urwisów 14:30 Jack i czarodziejska fasola 16:25 Wojownicze żółwie ninja 18:30 Nowe przygody Toma i Jerry'ego 19:00 Chip i Dale Odcinek: 6 19:30 Timon i Pumba Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 4 20:00 Operacja Hades 22:00 Ogniste monstrum 0:00 Przebudzenie bestii 2:00 Taki jest świat - pod lupą Odcinek: 1 3:00 Zobacz to! TVN 7 5:30 Pascal: po prostu gotuj Sezon: 11 6:00 You can dance - Po prostu tańcz! Sezon: 6 7:00 Mango - Telezakupy 9:05 Reguły gry Odcinek: 4 9:40 Tajemnice Smallville Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 7 10:35 Szpital Miłosierdzia Odcinek: 6 11:30 Niania Odcinek: 112 Sezon: 8 12:00 Niania Odcinek: 113 Sezon: 8 12:35 Ostatni smok 14:35 Pod osłoną nocy Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 1 15:35 Columbo Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 4 17:35 Bez śladu Odcinek: 16 Sezon: 6 18:30 Kobra - oddział specjalny Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 15 19:30 Dzika lokatorka 21:40 Obywatele prezydenci 23:45 Ocean's Eleven: Ryzykowna gra 2:00 Arkana magii 4:00 Pascal: po prostu gotuj Sezon: 11 4:30 Pascal: po prostu gotuj Sezon: 11 5:00 Zakończenie programu TV 6 9:30 Różowa Pantera - odc. 45, serial animowany, USA 1969-1995 9:50 Różowa Pantera - odc. 46, serial animowany, USA 1969-1995 10:15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 10:55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 12:00 Mam talent! - wersja amerykańska - odc. 32, program rozrywkowy, USA 2009 13:05 M.A.S.K. - odc. 37, serial animowany, Francja, Kanada, USA 1985-1988 13:35 Inspektor Gadżet - odc. 16, serial animowany, Francja 1983 14:05 M.A.S.K. - odc. 38, serial animowany, Francja, Kanada, USA 1985-1988 14:35 Inspektor Gadżet - odc. 17, serial animowany, Francja 1983 15:00 Mam talent! - wersja amerykańska - odc. 31, program rozrywkowy, USA 2009 16:00 Idol - wersja amerykańska - odc. 22, program rozrywkowy, USA 2011 17:00 Paszport do świata mody - reality show, USA 2004 18:00 Komisarz Rex 2 - odc. 28, serial kryminalny, Niemcy, Austria 1995 19:00 Sailor Moon - Czarodziejka z Księżyca - odc. 15, serial animowany, Japonia 1992 19:30 Sailor Moon - Czarodziejka z Księżyca - odc. 16, serial animowany, Japonia 1992 20:00 Włatcy móch 6 - Rzułta koszulka - odc. 79, Polska 2009 20:30 Włatcy móch 6 - Łospa Wieczna - odc. 80, Polska 2009 21:00 Mam talent! - wersja amerykańska - odc. 1, program rozrywkowy, USA 2011 22:00 Mam talent! - wersja amerykańska - odc. 2, program rozrywkowy, USA 2011 23:00 You Can Dance - wersja amerykańska - Finał - odc. 36, USA 2009 1:00 J & J - czyli Jola i Jarek - odc. 6, Polska 2008 2:00 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport News 6:45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia - magazyn informacyjny 7:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 7:05 Piłka nożna - Liga Europejska - mecz 1/8 finału 8:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 8:05 Piłka nożna - Liga Europejska - mecz 1/8 finału 9:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 9:05 Piłka ręczna - PGNiG Superliga mężczyzn - mecz: Stal Mielec - Orlen Wisła Płock 10:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 10:05 Piłka ręczna - PGNiG Superliga mężczyzn - mecz: Stal Mielec - Orlen Wisła Płock 11:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 11:05 Piłka nożna - Liga Europejska - mecz 1/8 finału 12:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 12:05 Piłka nożna - Liga Europejska - mecz 1/8 finału 13:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 13:05 Magazyn alpejski - magazyn sportowy 13:45 Sport motorowodny - Zawody w Dausze - wyścig 14:30 Piłka nożna - Liga Europejska - mecz 1/8 finału 15:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 15:05 Piłka nożna - Liga Europejska - mecz 1/8 finału 16:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 16:05 Piłka nożna - Liga Europejska - mecz 1/8 finału 17:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 17:05 Piłka nożna - Liga Europejska - mecz 1/8 finału 18:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 18:05 Piłka nożna - Liga Europejska - mecz 1/8 finału 19:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 19:05 Piłka nożna - Liga Europejska - mecz 1/8 finału 20:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 20:05 Tenis ziemny - Turniej ATP Masters Series w Indian Wells 21:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 21:05 Tenis ziemny - Turniej ATP Masters Series w Indian Wells 22:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 22:05 Tenis ziemny - Turniej ATP Masters Series w Indian Wells 23:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia - magazyn informacyjny 23:15 Tenis ziemny - Turniej ATP Masters Series w Indian Wells 1:15 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 08:00 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 08:20 Joan Sutherland - Zwyczajna primadonna (JOAN SUTHERLAND - THE RELUCTANT PRIMA DONNA); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2006); reż.:Steve Cole; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Śpiewa Wiesław Ochman; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 10:20 Czytanie to awantura /odc.1/; magazyn literacki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Festiwal Sztuk Przyjemnych i Nieprzyjemnych 2012; relacja; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Bohater roku - txt. str. 777; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1987); reż.:Feliks Falk; wyk.:Jerzy Stuhr, Mieczysław Franaszek, Katarzyna Kozak-Paszkowska, Piotr Machalica, Marian Opania, Bogusław Sobczuk, Mirosława Marcheluk, Ryszard Kotys, Janusz Józefowicz; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 Dokument tygodnia - Gadające głowy; film dokumentalny; reż.:Krzysztof Kieślowski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:45 Zielono mi - piosenki Agnieszki Osieckiej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Brat (Brother); film animowany kraj prod.Australia (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Festiwal Sztuk Przyjemnych i Nieprzyjemnych 2012; relacja; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy - Urszula Dudziak; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:35 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja, odc. 113 /1/; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja - Może morze; widowisko rozrywkowe; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja, odc. 113 /2/; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Witamy w latach 80 - tych - Synthpop i New Romantic (Welcome to the 80's/ Synthpop and New Romantic); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2009); reż.:Frank Jastfelder; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:20 Bilet do kina - Za wszelką cenę (Million Dollar Baby) - txt. str. 777; dramat kraj prod.USA (2004); reż.:Clint Eastwood; wyk.:Clint Eastwood, Hilary Swank, Morgan Freeman, Jay Barruchell; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Emiliana Torrini na Avo Session (Emiliana Torrini plays AVO Session); koncert kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2009); reż.:Rolli Bärlocher; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:40 Kino nocne - Lalki (Dolls); film fabularny kraj prod.Japonia (2002); reż.:Takeshi Kitano; wyk.:Miho Kanno, Hidetoshi Nishijma, Tatsuya Mihashi, Chieco Matsubara; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:35 Czytanie to awantura /odc.1/; magazyn literacki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:05 Nocne czytanie w wannie - odc. 1; widowisko kameralne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:20 Bilet do kina - Za wszelką cenę (Million Dollar Baby); dramat kraj prod.USA (2004); reż.:Clint Eastwood; wyk.:Clint Eastwood, Hilary Swank, Morgan Freeman, Jay Barruchell; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Pasmo kontemplacyjne - 9; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 08:05 Kalendarium historyczne - Magia telefonu; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:20 Wenezuela - Bosonogi milioner; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:40 Polska i świat z historią w tle - Najdłuższa droga; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Królewskie sny - odc. 1; serial TVP; reż.:Grzegorz Warchoł; wyk.:Gustaw Holoubek, Adam Adam Ferency, Kazimierz Meres, Czesław Mroczek, Jan Janga-Tomaszewski, Marek Obertyn, Jerzy Tkaczyk, Grzegorz Wons, Mieczysław Kadłubowski, Dorota Lanton; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:20 Mistrzowie dokumentu z historią w tle - Maciej Drygas; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 Cudze listy; film dokumentalny; reż.:Maciej Drygas; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Po co nam to było - Elegant z PRL - u.; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 Dawno temu w Andaluzji - Bitwa pod Fuengirolą; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:55 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Szerokie tory - Szerokie tory. Moda; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:05 Dla niesłyszących - Flesz historii - odc. 67; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:30 Szansa na Sukces - Czerwone Gitary; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Zamek Anet (Le chateau d'Anet); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2006); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Królewskie sny - odc. 2; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Polska według Kreta - odc. 3 - Pojezierze Litewskie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Dziennik telewizyjny - 10.03.1989; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:35 Polska i świat z historią w tle - Odbicie "Cyfry"; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 15 Krajowy Festiwal Piosenki Polskiej Opole '77. Nastroje. Nas troje; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:25 Reminiscencje z Opola - 15 Krajowy Festiwal Piosenki Polskiej Opole '77. Wojciech Młynarski cz. 1; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:50 Dzień Kobiet; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 W pogardzie i chwale - Wojciech Korfanty; dokument fabularyzowany; reż.:Aleksandra Fudala-Barańska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Dziennik telewizyjny - 10.03.1989; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:05 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:05 Złotopolscy - odc. 381* Niekochani; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 382* Sprawiedliwość mamusi; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Złotopolscy - odc. 383* Na urlopie; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 384* Na górze prawie załatwione; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 385* Kalwin; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 09:00 Siedem życzeń - odc. 4/7* - Dużo szczęścia i słodyczy - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Załoga Eko - odc. 4 - Szklana historia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Doktor Murek - odc. 6 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Polska według Kreta - Zawoja; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 67 - Sonata - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Makłowicz w podróży - (77) Austria i Szwajcaria - "Silvretta"; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 471 - Diagnoza: samotność; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Wielka ucieczka cenzora; film dokumentalny; reż.:Grzegorz Braun; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Kulturalni PL (79); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 M jak miłość - odc. 880; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Szansa na Sukces - Grzegorz Ciechowski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:40 Dobranocka - Bolek i Lolek-Pogromca zwierząt; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Czas honoru - odc. 51* "Dziewczyna z perłą" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24 22:25 Misja specjalna - txt. str. 777 kraj prod.Polska (1987); reż.:Janusz Rzeszewski; wyk.:Krzysztof Kowalewski, Dorota Kamińska, Mirosław Konarowski, Agata Rzeszewska, Roman Kłosowski, Jerzy Bończak, Gustaw Lutkiewicz, Jacek Borkowski, Lech Ordon, Jan Kociniak; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Polska według Kreta - Zawoja; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 880; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Bolek i Lolek-Pogromca zwierząt; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Czas honoru - odc. 51* "Dziewczyna z perłą"; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:10 Misja specjalna kraj prod.Polska (1987); reż.:Janusz Rzeszewski; wyk.:Krzysztof Kowalewski, Dorota Kamińska, Mirosław Konarowski, Agata Rzeszewska, Roman Kłosowski, Jerzy Bończak, Gustaw Lutkiewicz, Jacek Borkowski, Lech Ordon, Jan Kociniak; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Laskowik & Malicki; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12